The Return
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Sherlock is kidnapped one night so John, Lestrade and Mycroft need to look for him before his time runs out. Rated for blood and perhaps later torture.
1. The Argument

"That is the last straw Sherlock!" John Watson shouted "This has gone too far! First you ruin the house before my date arrives and now you insult Sarah! Enough is enough."

"John-" Sherlock Holmes sighed

"No, that's enough from you, just leave." John interrupted, indicating the door

"You do know that this is technically my apartm-"

"Out!" Sherlock stood still for a few moments before taking his jacket and fastening the first few buttons. He stopped just before he left the apartment and without turning around said

"I'm sorry…" the moment the door clicked shut John felt terrible for snapping he was about to call for Sherlock. But the sympathy was replaced by anger, Sherlock could look after himself. What could possibly go wrong?

Sherlock shivered as the bitter cold bit at him like piranhas through his coat, he pulled his coat closer to him. He had seen John angry like this before and ne knew it would take a little time for him to calm down, so for now it would be best to stay away. It was dark outside and the street lights were beginning to flicker on, he sighed, his breath leaving his system as puffs of smoke. He didn't mean to ruin the house before Johns date, his experiment went wrong, and he didn't mean to insult Sarah but she was getting on his nerves! At least John could show a little sypath- His thought were cut off as something striked the back of his head, causing him to go sprawling on the floor. He groaned and turned so he could just manage to see his attacker. It was a Woman.  
"Oh, Not unconscious yet are we?" she said with a smirk "Well I can fix that." She leaned over Sherlock and struck him again, his vision blurred and just before darkness claimed him he heard the woman talking  
"That's better, now have a good sleep because when you wake up, it's going to be hell…"

John woke with a start and looked around. He was in the living room resting on the couch. He looked out the window to see it was morning; he got up and made his way to Sherlock's room. He knocked, when there was no reply he opened the door, but Sherlock wasn't there, John figured that he went to work early this morning. He called Sherlock's phone twice but with no answer, then Miss Hudson entered the room

"Good Morning Love, have you seen Sherlock today? I didn't hear him come in last night."

"He must have left early." John replied, calling Lestrade the phone answered after 2 rings

"Hello?" said the voice at the other end

"Lestrade? It's John, is Sherlock there? He's not answering his phone." There was a pause at the other end

"No, I thought he was with you." and John's blood ran cold.


	2. Tick Tock

Sherlock groaned as he regained consciousness, that back of his head throbbed in pain and he winced. He tried to reach for the nagging sensation but it seemed he could not move his arms he grunted and pulled at them.

"Ah. About time you woke up." A voice –which was defiantly a man's- rang out. Sherlock stopped his struggles and looked about there was nobody there apart from a baby monitor, Sherlock grunted at the technology

"Oh don't act surprised." Sherlock narrowed his eyes but did not react in any way. "The silent treatment is it? Alright, I'll accept that for now." It seemed to be another 5 minutes until Sherlock couldn't help but ask

"What do you want?"

"There we go! For a moment I thought you were dead" the voice teased

"What do you want?" Sherlock said coldly

"I want to burn the heart out of you." the voice said and then giggled with glee "Now have fun with your new friends!"

"Friends?" What friends?" but the monitor had been switched off. 2 big men entered the room wielding knives, whips and other objects.

'So this is how you want to play? So be it.' Sherlock thought as one of the men walked towards him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lestrade burst into John's flat and demanded an explanation  
"What the hell happened?"

"Well, me and Sherlock had an argument he left and I guess he got abducted…" John muttered and then his phone rang

"Hello?"

"John Watson? It's Mycroft, my brother's phone satellite has gone off. Is there something wrong ?"

"Mycroft? Sherlock's missing."

"Pardon?"

"Something happened last night and nobody's seen him since. I need the last known location before his signal was cut off."

"Of course, I'm on my way."

It had taken a mere 5 minutes for Mycroft to arrive. He was holding a bunch of files –to make himself look intelligent- and lay them on the table.

"Sherlock's phone signal was last spotted here." He pointed to a street not far from here on a scrolled out map.

"Then that's our best shot for now, come on!" John said, retrieving his coat and walking out the house. It took them less than 3 minutes for them to arrive at the area but nothing seemed to be there. John scanned the alley and a chill ran up his spine as he noticed a trail of blood, Mycroft and Lestrade noticed it too.

"Sherlock's?" Lestrade asked

"Most likely." Mycroft replied grimly. Lestrade followed the trail and rounded a corner, he stopped dead.

"Dear God." Lestrade looked sick, John and Mycroft looked at what Lestrade was staring at and they both froze. The wall was decorated with Sherlock's blood, it was formed into 2 words.

Get John.

John was shocked at the amount of blood. Then Mycroft's phone rang out, he reached for it and he set his eyes on the screen, they widened

"Impossible." He whispered

"What? What?"

"It's Sherlock's phone, the signal is back." He rotated the phone so it faced John and Lestrade, a small circle beeped and showed the location.

_221B Baker Street._


End file.
